Acetylation of wood improves its resistance to degradation. Commercial processes include variants of the process disclosed in WO 2005/077626 A1 of New Zealand Forest Research Institute Limited. See, also, United States Publication No. 2004/0258941 to Neogi et al., EP 0213252 A1 of Rowell et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,525,721 to Ohshima et al., and EP 0680810 A1 of Stichting Hout Research for similar and related disclosure.
Generally speaking, the wood acetylation process noted above includes the steps of contacting wood with acetic anhydride to acetylate the cellulose to provide rot and termite resistance. During this process, a byproduct stream including an acetic anhydride/acetic acid mixture is generated. The acetic anhydride is separated from the acid and recycled back to the acetylation step, while the spent acetic acid must be purified before it is used in other products and/or reprocessed into acetic anhydride by way of ketene reaction, for example. If the spent acetic acid is not purified, final product quality will be impacted.
Recovery and separation of an acetic anhydride/acetic acid mixture after completion of a wood acetylation step is known in the art. In EP 0213252 A1 and EP 0680810 A1 (discussed above) it is noted that the acid can be purified by way of fractional distillation. Acid purification by distillation is also disclosed in U.S. 2004/0258941 (discussed above), and JP 56008016 B of Daicel Chemical Industries, Ltd. See, also, U.S. Pat. No. 3,496,159 to Spence for fractional distillation of acids generally.
In EP 686619 of Commissariat a L'Energie Atomique, it is noted that organic impurities can be removed from condensed acetic acid vapor recovered from a distillation column by way of extraction.
While the foregoing methods are no doubt effective to somewhat purify the recovered acetic acid, it has been found that terpenes and terpenoid impurities, especially high boiling-point compounds, are difficult to remove and present a challenging technical obstacle to reuse of the recovered acetic acid in applications requiring high purity product. The problem is particularly difficult with “dry” acetic acid since terpene and terpenoid impurities are soluble in concentrated or glacial acetic acid.